ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ben Tennyson
Doctor Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the main character in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10 Ben 10], [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10%3A_Alien_Force Ben 10: Alien Force], Ben 10: Ultimate Alien', and ''Ben 10: Omniverse. He is 3/4 Human and 1/4 Anodite and is the former wielder of the Prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. He is currently the wielder of the Omnitrix. He does not possess, as Verdona calls it, "The Spark". Ben has saved the universe four times and has defeated Vilgax on more than one occasion and defeated Diagon, an old and powerful demon. He curently has a PH degree, from Gwen's univeristy. He is also a Plumber, having trained in Ultimate Alien Episode Basic Training. Physical Appearance Ben Tennyson has brown hair and green eyes (in Alien Force his eyes appear to be of a darker green). In the original series, he wears a black and white shirt and green pants. In Alien Force, he wears a black shirt with a green jacket with the number 10 over it and blue pants. His green jacket in Alien Force has the number 10 on it.He his quiet skinny for his age. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but he now wears a green and black football jersey that has a 10 on the front and on the back, it shows his last name TENNYSON on the top and a 10 below it. In addition, there are Omnitrix symbols on the left and right sleeves. He has green pants. Much like Kevin, Ben has grown stubble. In Ben 10: Unbound, 16 year old Ben has his ''Omniverse appearance but wears his original series shirt with the white being green, he is taller, his hair is a bit longer, green pants and wears the Omnitrix on the right wrist. 11 year old Ben has his Omniverse appearance but wears 16 year old Ben's OV shirt but the colors are reversed with the black being green, the green being white and the white being black. He wears the prototype Omnitrix on his right wrist. In Bellwood: The Animated Series, Ben wears a black shirt, green pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white shoes. Ben wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Alternate Physical appearance In Ben is transported to an alternate universe and his appearance changes. He looks more like a western green haired teenage boy. The Next Generation Appearance Ben looks the same as himself in UA/AF but with OV clothes. In Ben10 Fusion Heros Unlocked , he wears a green and hoodie. Ben 10:Hero of the Universe In Ben 10:Hero of the Universe he wears his hoodie but in the Alien Force color sequence.He has gray skinny jeans and green shoes.Under his hoodie he has a black shirt and white lines like Ben's first shirt in his first show. Crisis Main article: Ben Tennyson (Earth-101) Original Series In the original series, he wears a white shirt with a black stripe on it, or as Gwen calls it "his only shirt". Ben 10: Unbound He appears in every episode. Ben10 Fusion Heros Unlocked In this dimension, his Fusiontrix is full of many aliens, Ben adapts to these aliens the best way he can. Ben 10 (Rebooted) This series a newly rebooted Ben Tennyson where many things are changed. Ben 10: Colossal Danger In this series, Ben maintains his AF/UA appearance, with the OV Omnitrix. Ben 10 Omniyears He is a awesome teen.He met IRON MAN AND THE NINJA AND BEN 23 AND TEEN TITANS GO ETC. Ben 10: Hero Times Ben 10: Hero Times features a newly dark and serious Ben. He is the UAF design. He tries to seek the truth of finding Rook. Ben 10: Reloaded In Ben 10: Reloaded, Ben is thirteen-years old and still wears the prototype Omnitrix. He continues to keep his secret from his family and friends. He very soon joins the soccer team. In the end, Azmuth told him because the prototype Omnitrix will detach from his wrist. Ben releases his Omnitrix and it worked. So, he decides to keep his secrets and put in his box and his life has been better like before. Ben 10 Alien Alliance Ben is 17 with new team members. Ben 10: Forever Heroes He is 18 years old and he is still learn. Ben 10: Infinity Ben will be the main character and he now wields the Infinimatrix.He has his OV appearence but his shirt is inverted and he has fingerless gloves. Ben 10: Alien Force In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben now wears a black sports shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10, while his soccer uniform resembles his original clothing. Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound he wears his omniverse shirt and pants but he sometimes also wears his green jaket with it Ben 10: Alien Universe : Main Article: Ben Tennyson/Alien Universe This series ran alongside Ben 10: Alien Force, although a good portion of the series was not so similar in terms of main events. Most episodes, though, acted a lot like those of Alien Force's. Others were never written into the story. The series began airing about 8 months after Alien Force's premiere, in December 2008. In Back in Action: Alien Universe, the remake for the series, it will be revealed that the Ben of this timeline had completely branched off of the main timeline Ben at some point long before Ben had to put the Omnitrix back on. Ben 10: R-Evolve A Year Later, After the Highbreed war,Ben had a nightmare about the Demons arrived. Later,He walks with his girlfriend Julie are going to school. Suddenly, He saw Kai return to bellwood from the Academy. On they mission, his grandfather Max was Captured. They saw DNAlien try to attacked.But, DNAliens were fake. After the Journey, Ben,Gwen & Kevin are mission to save Max Tennyson. Same as Season 3 of Alien force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In sequel Ben 1010 year old Ben and Ultimate Alien, it takes place 3–4 weeks after the Alien Force finale, 16-year old Ben's identity is revealed to the world as "Flowerpot Dude". Ben 10:Power of the Nanitetrix Ben is the main character inn the series just like in omniverse. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben begins to go to college before a new evil rises to take over the Earth. Through his journey to end the rebellion, he gains teammates, love interests, and new aliens along the way. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Ben Tennyson is 20 years old now . in the story his name (should be (Ben Carl Tennyson)) not Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. He and his friends : gwen and kevin, are the main protectors of The Earth. A robot called FX1 destroyed the Omnitrix . Azmuth gave Ben Tennyson the Unlimitrix . The Unlimitrix is better than the Omnitirx ( read more about The Unlimitrix here). Ben now has new friends , enemys , Unlimitrix , aliens and adventure. See also: Ben 10 : Cosmic War Unlimitrix Ben 10: The Next Generation Ben is 17-18 and is teaming up with Rook. Ben 10: Call of the Wild He is more like his future version, though he states he's better looking without the beard, Ben is more knowledged enough not to fall for Val Khan's tricks and lies like he did in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien! He is Azmuth's successor on being the maker of the Omnitrix! Ben10 Ultimate Evolution He is the main character and is 18 years old Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He is 18 years old and goes to college. He acquires the Omnitrix 1.5 at the end of the pilot. Unlike the previous series, Ben constantly changes outfit: In Season 1, he wore his Omniverse ''outfit. No mention of his hoodie is made. In Season 2 episodes 11-14, he wore his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''outfit. From Season 2 episode 15, Ben wears a black shirt with a giant silver '10' on his chest and fingerless gloves. His Dimension 99 counterpart is seen in 99 For A Change. Four versions of him (BTSO, BTUO, BTUOU and BAT) appear in Ben Quest. Dylan 10: Ultimate Omniverse he going appear in a crossover called dylan 10 and ben 10 heroes united Ben 10: Super Omniverse His appearance can be seen over there ------------> Ben 10 Alien Generation Ben is set to appear with his 11 yr old counterpart and looks the same as Omniverse Ben 10:The Amazing 18 Years Ben is set to appear with his 3,5,10,13-15 year old counterpart and looks the same as Omniverse. Ben 10 Aliens 16 yr old Ben is set to appear and looks the same as Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Ben 10 Infinite Possibilities <-------He looks like this . Ultra Ben ''For more info, please go to Ben Tennyson (Ultra Ben) Ben 10 Fan Fiction Infos Ben 'n' Brenna: The Movie He is the main character along with Brenna. At the end they like each other. Ben 10: Infinity Main Character. He was taken to Infinite Universe where he is back to a hero. Gumball 10: Hero Generation! He's a Villain. He was acused of "The Fake Story" of Gumball's death, along with Llabmug. Appearance in Stan 10 *TBA Other Cameos *TBA Ben 10,000 *TBA Ken 10 *TBA Ben 10: Alien Adventures *TBA Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens *TBA Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive! Main Character. Ben 10:gigatrix chronicles Fred 40 Jimmy 10 Ben made an appearance in the first episode when he gave the Ultimatrix to Jimmy. 10: The Series *TBA Ben 10: Omnifinity He is the main character. Ben 10: Alien Team He is the main character. In the series he is 15, sent into a dimension where he never existed. Question For Ben 10 He is one of the main character.He answer every question. XD A-Nine Ben Tennyson will have an appearance in A-Nine, in the episode The Original where he will get a cameo and might help A-Nine fight someone. Zeo 10 Ben Tennyson will appearance in Zeo 10, but Ben was never met Zeo. So, Azumuth will tell him about Zeo's life. Ben 10 Xtreme Power Ben Tennyson appears in B10XP as the main character. He looks the same as in AF and UA, but in the Xtreme Laugh version he wears a black jacket with a green shirt and a stripe going through the middle of it. Ben 10: Stupidity Force Ben appears in BTSF as the main character and the main comedic character too. Ben is now amnesiac and crazy, due to a moustquito who was sent by Clancy who stung him. Ben 10: Eternal Forms See Ben Tennyson/BTEF. Weird William In Weird William,Ubex Kustro,the leader of the I.A.T(modern Plumbers)tells William about Ben Tennyson's tragic fate,when he set out for his ultimate mission and never returned. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force See Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10 UAF). Deven 100 Ben vilian coruppted by vilgax. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *The New Albedo Part 2 *Plumber Time *Capture Impel Down Part 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Season 2 *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He is the main character alon with Kenny, Jenny, Rex, Zs'Skayr, Aggregor, Gwen, Kevin, Tack Jr, Max, Xylene, Dan etc. He is in his early 20s. In season 1 he is 20. In season 2 he is 21. He has the Fusetrix. BTUAM Ben is the main character in BTUAM. KEN 10: ALIENS UNLEASHED He is one of the main charactars and the current user of the first Ultimatrix as Ken uses the new Ultimatrix. Ben 10: Power Force In this branch off of Alien Force Ben didn't give up the Omnitrix to destroy Vilgax but now, with no Ultimate Forms how will Ben manage to overcome fame and battle evil villians? He appears in every episode so far. Ben 10: Aliens Unlimited Ben tennyson plays the key character in this series he is the wielder of the great Utratimemaster-omnirtix Ben 10: Ultra Force See:Ben Tennyson/BTUF Ben 10: Infinity Alien Ben tennyson is set to appear in this series. Ben 10: Quadripartition In The series, Ben requests Azmuth to make 3 other Omnitrixes for others to help him. Ben 10: Garbage Force Ben is one of the main protonagists of this series. His appearance changes into what is dubbed 'a Big Hunka Ben Garbage'. He now can acsess GArbage Forms in the Ultimatrix. Char 10 Ben appears as a supporting character in Char 10. Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10: Omniverse, the fourth series, takes place after UA, and some episodes take place between OS and the AF. 16 year old Ben gets a new shirt, while OS Ben still has all his old clothes and omnitrix. Ben 10: Meta Menace In this 4 part movie, Aggregor busts out of jail and returns 14 years after Ultimate Alien for his revenge. He kidnaps Julie in order to exact his revenge on the Tennyson/Levin family. He holds her for ransom, forcing Ben to give up the Omnitrix for her, after which he absorbs the power and becomes MetAggregor. Azmuth then gives Ben the true Ultimatrix a.k.a the Metatrix which he uses to defeat MetAggregor. But the power of Diagon within Ascalon (which is sealed within the Metatrix) overwhelms MetaBen causing him to turn evil until Professor Paradox is able to intervene by bringing the past(present) versions of Ben's team as well as Julie who were able to talk him out of the trance after which he summoned and battled Diagon and wins thereby vanquishing him. Afterwards, Azmuth returns the Omnitrix to Ben and states that he'll get the Metatrix back for one of his birthdays before he turns 41. Hopefully this will be Ben's true future, so if you can make that happen, please help me out. This movie might launch a series following the adventures of Rex Tennyson and his family/teammates. Knights of the Sword In the second epsiode of season 2 KOTS the meeting and how it got painfull Ben has a meeting with Ed and they fight and he turns into ultimate ben. Later he becames Diagon's new herald and fights the knights. Ben 10: Extreme At the end of The Final Battle: Part 2 Ben recieved the Extremix from Azmuth. His favorite color is no longer green, it's purple so he changed the color of his Omnitrix and his jacket. Nega Ben 10 Ben Tennyson had a hard life growing up, so when he found the Omnitrix, Ben became a criminal in life. However he soon met Vilgax the Conqueror and was given the chance to be his apprentice. They conquered worlds together and soon Ben wanted to take over Earth. Vilgax denied him such a request, so out of anger, Ben killed Vilgax and took over his armada. He soon went to conquer more worlds and in time finally returned to Earth and took over with ease. He rules the entire Milky Way Galaxy, Andromeda Galaxy, and intends to rule the entire universe and be known through all of creation as the most feared and evilest being in the cosmos. Ben 10: A New Series Ben has his OV Shirt, but he still wears his UAF jacket. He's hair still looks like in UA, just a bit longer. He also weras his UAF pants, but his OV shoes Appearances *A New Adventure *A New Omnitrix *A New Ally *Incursean Escape *Ben Walks Alone *Mission Copmlete *Forever, Again *Evil Rises: Part 1 *Evil Rises: Part 2 Mark's Upcomeing Series In Mark's new series he is under mind control and now evil wanting to destroy David at all cost even his Omnitrix. Appearances Ben 10: Alien destroyer *All episodes Ben 10: The Omniwars *''All Episodes'' BTNE Ben is mentioned in BTNE as Ben Foerr's cousin, although he is never seen. In Invasion, he is belived to be killed while defending Earth, but in Part 5 he is revealed to be alive, but mutated into a Gourmand. Den 10:Prototrix Adventures He is the main characters along with Gwen and Den.He looks ezactly like his OS self,but taller. Ben 10: Alien destroyer In this series, Ben is 10 years old and still has the prototype omntrix. Weird William Ben is rumoured to be lost, when the Harrisons move to Bellwood.He was on a deadly mission, and giving William the Omnitrix II, which was actually meant for him, he sacrifices his life for the safety of the people. Ultimate Alien X is unlocked by him for the first time. He only appears in the first episode of this series. Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Ben is a Adult and Married to Julie Tennyson Ben 100 Ben is older and wears a t-shirt with the omnitrix design reversed. I considered giving him a beard but then I decided not to. Gallery Due to a recent overlode of pics please put your pictures in this gallery References 180px-Ben.png 180px-Fgd.png 180px-New_Ben.png 185px-Ben_10,000_UA.png 185px-Goop_but_not_Rath.png 388px-Action_pack_62.jpg|Action pack #62 600px-Ultimatrix_error.jpg A_big_hunka_Ben_garbage.jpg Ben_10_Ben.png|Ben in TOS BEn_Alien_Force.png|Ben in Alien Force Benji.png Tumblr_m1evswfcZY1r21hono2_r1_500.png Ben100.png|Ben in "Ben 100" 5 Yearold Ben.png|Ben when he was 5 Ben10youngomniverse_11_yr.png|Young Ben in Ben 10 Omniverse 5_year_old_Ben_pixelated.png‎|5 year old Ben, unpixelated. LEGObenTennyson.png Ben Tennyson (BT CD).png|Ben Tennyson in Ben 10: Colossal Danger|link=Ben 10: Colossal Danger Ben(BTCD).PNG|Ben Tennyson BT:CD by Reo 54. Credits to the Creator of Base|link=User:Reo 54 BTDW Ben.png|Ben in BTDW. Ben With UltimatrixElbow For Ultra.png|Ben in BTOU. Credits to Lego. Ben Tennyson BTE.png|Ben in BTE Ben UAF Pose Unpixel.png Benedo.png Ben as Albedo.jpg|As Albedo in Omniverse BTANSben.png|Ben in BTANS, Credits to Sync Ben Tennyson (Dimension 77).png|Ben Tennyson (Dimension 77) Ben 72.jpg|Benjamin Tennyson (Dimension 72) Merc Ben.png|Ben Tennyson (Dimension 44) Possessed Ben.jpg|Ghostfreak Ben Nega Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3) b10young.PNG|11-year old Ben in Omniverse Smal.png|Ben 71 Mer.png Sc.png SandraTenandBen.png Axe.jpg Ben2.jpg Ro.png Ro2.png Ro3.png B10 Unbound- Ben For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound BEN16and11HR.PNG|Ben in Hero Revolution, credit to Wolf, '''Do not use at all|link=Ben 10: Hero revolution TheTeam_HR.PNG|Ben with Spanner and Rook in HR. Credits to Creators, do not use without permisson.